1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a cord holder.
The invention is more particularly directed toward a cord holder for holding a section of electric cord in storage.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97 and 1.98
Lamps, or household appliances such as toasters, are provided with a length of electrical cord having a plug at the end for connecting the lamp or appliance to an electrical receptacle. The electrical cord is fairly long to provide flexibility in locating the lamp or appliance in the best position both for use and for plugging it into the receptacle. Often, the best use location for the lamp or appliance is close to, or adjacent, the receptacle. In this case, a large section of the cord between the lamp or appliance, and the receptacle, is excess and lies randomly on the floor or counter. This excess cord is unsightly to some people and can be in the way when cleaning or when walking past it. The excess cord is often bundled up and tied across the bundle with a bag tie to store it compactly. However the bundle is often difficult to form and unsightly. Cord holders for winding the excess cord thereon are known as shown, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,268. However these holders are often too large and/or difficult to wind cord on.